Love In a Flash
by xxseaoflove
Summary: Ana & Christian meet in high school. I'm giving Ana more character & self-esteem, something I think she lacked in the first book, which annoyed the crap outta me. I don't know where this story is going, where ever it goes, feel free to follow along!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hi, everyone! I'm happy that some people have taken interest in this story of mine. I've updated a few things and changed Ruby's name to Ana sound I don't confuse anyone, or myself for that matter. I'm currently working on Chapter two, and I hope I can finish it and upload it maybe by Monday ****J So, don't worry! This story is still in progress! Reviews are welcome!**

**Chapter One**

"Ana! Wake up, sleeping beauty!' he says "It's almost 6 in the morning and you need to get ready for your first day of school. You wouldn't want to be late."

My eyes open, sleepy and tired, then close. Dad nudges me until my eyes fly to the deep blue of his, in attempt to shake him off.

"What time is it?"

"It's quarter to 6. Come on,' he gives me his hand and I take it to get out of bed, "take a shower, get dressed. I'll have some coffee and cereal waiting for you at the table." He smiles warmly.

"Thanks, Dad." I love him so much. Ever since mom died of breast cancer when I was 8, he's been there for whatever I need.

I'm almost 18, now. Dad got promoted to Senior Executive at a major interior design corporation that's now headquartered in Miami. But, I miss New York. It's my city, the place where I grew up and always loved. I left the city that never sleeps for the city that's always hot and humid. It's been two months since we moved and I'm still not used to this climate. It's just unbearable sometimes, almost suffocating.

I transferred from Leman Manhattan Prep for Miami High School. I remember dad and I arguing about this a while back. I never liked private school. It was full of snarky bitches who thought they were better than everyone else because they came from money. That's why my friends were public school kids. They're humble and simple. Not unpleasant and money hungry.

_My friends. _I miss them so much. Sophia, Marianne and Toby were amazing friends and I hope they visit soon.

Once I'm at the kitchen all showered and refreshed it's 6:30. I got 30 minutes to kill before dad drops me off. I spot dad sitting reading the Herald and my bowl of Cap'n Crunch and my cup of espresso on the table and smile.

"Could you read me the sports section?" I ask. I love sports, it's what kicked off the close relationship dad and I have to this day.

"Sure. Basketball?" He asks already knowing the answer.

"Absolutely." It's my favorite sport. One reason I'm glad we moved here was because of their basketball team, Miami Heat.

"Looks like the Heat are starting their preseason. They lost their first game against the Hawks and are headed to China for two more games."

"They play the Celtics on the 30th of this month. I was thinking we should buy some tickets. You know that's going to be one hell of a game."

"Not a bad idea Ana banana' _I hate when he calls me that '_Remind me when I get home to buy them online." He smiles and I smile back. Going to games is kind of a tradition, a father-daughter thing to us.

"Awesome." That's a good way to start off what I expect will be a shitty day.

We're in the car by 7 a.m. sharp.

"Promise me you'll behave. Try to have a good day." He exasperates as he pulls out of the parking space.

"Dad, come on' I give him a look as serious as I can manage without exasperating, ' I'll be fine. No worries." I fake a smile; I just know it's gonna be a shitty day.

We get from home to school in fifteen minutes, traffic is surprisingly light.

"By dad." I give him a peck on the cheek as I exit the car. "See you tonight."

"Good luck, honey!" He cheers almost a little too hard while I have my back to him walking into the school and do a backwards wave.

Huge would be an understatement to describe this school. It's ginormous. Gargantuan. Just plain BIG.

I head over to the main office and approach a kind old woman who give me my schedule as well as a map of the school. "Enjoy your first day, sweetie." She says warmly.

First period is AP Spanish Language, room 402. There's lots of animated conversation as I approach the classroom, and once I enter, they just turn silent, all eyes on me.

"Hello", I wave awkwardly as I take a seat at the first empty desk that catches my eye.

A tall middle-aged woman enters the classroom and introduces herself as our Spanish teacher, Mrs. Martinez.

Periods 2 through 6 and lunch go by ever so slowly. It's like the day passes slower and slower each time I check my watch. I never knew how much a dull class would be until I stepped into room 402. It's only the first day of my senior year and I can't wait until the school year's over. _The walls look more interesting than whatever the fuck they're saying._ Damn, I'm moody as hell today._  
_

It's seventh period. _The day is almost over!_ Just one period left: Economics. As I enter room 805 I walk with my head down, almost staring at the floor with my ear buds in and taking a seat behind some guy. My mind is so numb from all the boredom that I don't even bother to register his face, too tired to care.

Economics is my favorite class by far. Not only is Mr. Larkin a beautiful, beautiful dream; his deep blue eyes remind me of dad, tall and muscular, maybe mid to late thirties judging by the few grey hair I notice on his head. He tells the class about himself; that he's married with two daughters and about how much he loves his job, he's the first I've seen at this school that actually likes teaching.

Mr. Larkin gives each row a set of syllabuses to be passed back. When I see the kid who sits in front of me I see his face. And what a face it is. I feel like my eyes are frozen, only to stare into his. They're a warm deep brown, almost glowing. His skin is of a rare olive tone and he has dark brown hair with natural golden highlights that register off the light's reflection. _He's gorgeous. _It seems that he's searching my eyes for something, and right now, I think he's staring back because a light blush consumes his lovely face as he hands me the syllabus and turns around to face the teacher. _Wow._


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick A/N: Hi, everyone! I'm sorry for the delay. Chapter three will be posted this weekend, promise! Reviews are welcome & enjoy!**

**Chapter Two**

Once I'm home I change quickly into comfy jeans and a plain tee, grab Dad's American Express card he left me on the kitchen table and I'm out the door. I call a cab and it arrives within five minutes, on my way to Target for back to school shopping.

While I'm browsing around the aisles for supplies, my favorite Florence + The Machine song goes on the intercom; "Cosmic Love". I smile instantly and sing along to the lyrics, unconsciously running into a girl who's doing the exact same thing.

"Oh! Hi!" we say simultaneously and giggle.

"I'm Quinn,' she smiles and offers a wave.

"Hi, I'm Ana,' I reciprocate, 'you know the song word for word?"

"Almost. I always mess up in the beginning because I get lost in the beat."

Quinn is really talkative. She reminds me of Sophia and Toby, with her quirky personality and sense of humor. She tells me we go to the same school; she's even in three of my classes. Quinn is tall, pretty and skinny. Her golden brown hair tumbles in curls on her back and she has big green eyes that match her tan skin.

We spend about an hour talking and we browse the aisles for supplies together, later on having a milkshake at a nearby Dairy Queen.

"See you tomorrow in English! We can sit together!" She beams excitedly from the taxi we shared together.

"Sounds like a plan!" I smile and wave, then head into the apartment building.

"I got Pizza Hut!' Dad yells once he sees me entering, 'Your favorite: supreme pizza with stuffed crust and buffalo wings!"

"Thanks, Dad!" Pizza is my medicine. It might be a shitload of calories but it only happens once a month so it's worth it.

"I bought tickets to the game. Courtside seats at American Airlines Arena against Boston."

"Awesome! Thanks, Dad. You're the best." I give him a warm hug and a kiss on his cheek, meaning every single word.

Once I've eaten and prepared my things for school, I jump into bed. I can't wait to fall asleep; it's been such a long day. While I'm in the middle of dozing off, I envision a pair of glowing brown eyes, not knowing to whom they belong to. In an instant I recognize them; they're his, and I'm wide awake. An hour later I close my eyes again in an attempt to sleep but they're back, and so I'm awake for the rest of the night.

Even with three hours of sleep, I feel refreshed and ready for the day, when I should be looking like a fucking raccoon with big dark circles under my eyes; yet there aren't any. My classes seem pleasant, I'm listening attentively. Quinn and I even share the same lunch period. We talk more about our common interests, which to my surprise, we share quite a few. We're into the same music and both want to be pediatricians because of our love for helping children.

"Are there many stuck up people in this school?"

"Well, there are a few. In our class, I'd say about a handful, but I can't speak of the whole school because there are about four thousand kids that go here. But, even with the few there are in the Senior class, those snarky bitches are _candela."_

I laugh when she says "snarky bitches" because that's something I would say, and immediately I can see us being close friends.

It's finally seventh period. I'll finally see him; him and his beautiful glowing eyes. My stomach is in knots, that anxious feeling is just bursting inside me.

Mr. Larkin takes attendance and I discover that his name is Christian. Christian Grey. It suits him.

I remember his blush yesterday, my mind wants me to think he might like me. I roll my eyes at the thought but soon recover. I'm not bad looking; I'd actually classify myself as attractive. My light gray eyes and straight nose look fine to me. My full lips and brown hair go well with my pale skin, which I find strange since I'm half French, half Cuban.

I hear someone snapping at me while I'm deep in thought. It's Grey, whose trying to hide his amusement, and fails miserably, while giving me a worksheet. I flush at his dazzlingly white smile and take the paper from his hands.

"Thanks" I smile shyly

"You're welcome" he replies and turns around.

_Those eyes._

Class is finally over, and I stand waiting for Quinn while she puts her books away and goes in my direction. "We're going to have to postpone the movie. Something came up with my little brother." She rolls her eyes, "see you tomorrow."

"Okay,' I smile 'bye."

I'm in front of the school waiting for the cab I called and see Christian only about a half a block away, walking towards me. I'm momentarily freaks out when I notice there's no one around me, so I _know_ he's coming to talk to me or something. _Wow. _I get a full view of the Greek god that is Christian Grey. He's about five foot ten of lean muscle, which is visible from the tight blue polo he has on. I want to run and hide to leave his heated stare, but I have no escape. I stand frozen.

There's only about a foot of distance between us, the wind is picking up and his scent just blows me over. He smells like heaven, or expensive cologne. "Hi. Ana, right?" He asks, almost taunting me with a humorous expression.

"H-hi' I smile shyly and feel my face heating up once more as I try to glance past him, afraid to make eye contact with those eyes, ' yeah, th-that's me." What the fuck? I've never been one to stutter or felt nervously around anyone attractive, ever.

"You waiting for a cab?"

"Yeah, it should be here in about five minutes." I check the time on my watch.

"Could we share it? My phone just died so I can't call anyone. I'll pay for my part of the fare." He says smiling.

"Yeah, sure." _Oh boy. He'll me close enough to touch._

The cab ride couldn't be any more awkward. I couldn't work up the courage to be friendly because I'll blush repeatedly at the sight of those eyes staring into me. I just pretend like I'm texting or on Twitter. There was silence for the full thirty minutes of my ride home. _Coward._

When the cab is parked in front of the apartment building, I give the driver his money and silently wave Christian goodbye, unable to speak.

"Bye,' he says eagerly, like he's waiting for my response, "see you in class tomorrow, Ana."

"Yeah. See you tomorrow, Christian." His bright smile appears and it gives me the chance to stare, but his face leaves my vision all too quickly as the cab rides off.

I just stand there, stock still for a good five minutes, remembering his smile while biting my lower lip. Dad is standing in front of me trying to snap me out of my revere.

"Hey, wake up!"

I gasp at the sound of his snap and am once again on Earth.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm here. How long have you been standing there? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I decided to take off early. Spend some time with my daughter since I always get home late. How's a movie sound?"

"Sure, sounds good." I need to stop thinking about Grey. But he's just so attractive; it shouldn't be possible to be so good looking. No one else seems to blush or gawk at his lovely facial features. _Why me?_

On my third day at Miami High, Quinn introduces me to her friends at lunch: Elena, Katie, Bella, Edward and Michael. Edward and Bella seem to notice my small smile because they have the same names as the one's from _Twilight._ They seem like a cute couple, talking excitedly to each other about their summer vacation in Rome. But they aren't a couple. On the contrary, they're actually fraternal twins. The group welcome me with open arms and warm hearts, I've never felt so lucky.

"So what'd you do yesterday?" Quinn asks, taking me out of my deep thought

"Nothing much. Hung out with my Dad. Oh! You know that really cute kid that sits in front of me in Economics? We shared a cab." I say, muttering the last part.

She gapes at me like I've grown a third eye.

"How? When?' She pauses, 'How?! Did you know he had a girlfriend?"

I flush a little.. _I didn't know that. _But it shouldn't be much of a surprise. Someone as gorgeous as him can't stay single for long. "Well, I was waiting for my cab and I spotted Christian not too far away.. He was walking towards me and asked if we could share a cab. Who's his girlfriend?" My voice just fades at the question.

She pauses to absorb the information. "His girlfriend's a bitch. Caroline can be _very _possessive, won't let him out of her sight. She's had her eyes set on him ever since he transferred in the middle of freshman year. It wasn't until last year that they started dating. She's one of the snarky bitches I was telling you about yesterday. I don't know what he sees in her.."

She turns her head to where Christian and a beautiful blonde are sitting behind us. Caroline is all boobs and designer clothing, looking at Christian like she could have him for lunch. Christian just looks bored; picking at his food, glancing at her every now and then to making it seem like he's interesting in whatever she's saying. _Lucky booby slut._ That's my nickname for her. I feel jealous of a girl I don't even know. I wish I was that close to him to smell his musky cologne scent.

"That's got skank written all over it" I mumble mindlessly, suddenly hearing a roar of laughter coming from the table.

"It's been rumored around that she was sleeping around while Christian and his family were in L.A." says Elena. _Booby slut._

"She pushed me in the hallway second period just to get to Christian. I fell, but Christian was humble enough to help me up." Says Michael bitterly.

"I can't wait until the day comes when he wakes the fuck up from that blonde nightmare and dumps her ass. That would make my day. Her dad's a plastic surgeon, so those are probably fake. She doesn't give a damn about anyone but herself." Says Bella

Then all of a sudden, out of all the loudness in the cafeteria, a girl cries out.

"WHAT?" And the cafeteria goes silent.

Everyone turns to stare at Christian and Caroline. She looks so pissed she could flip the lunch table over with her scrawny limbs. Christian couldn't be more embarrassed seeing everyone stare at him with interest. Caroline gets up from her seat and storms out.

A few long seconds later, the cafeteria returns to normal and the conversations start up again.

"What the hell was that about?" Quinn asks

"I think the gods were hearing me out and whispered in Christian's ear to leave the ho" says Bella, who then raises her arms as if she were speaking to God and repeated mouths "thank you" in the most dramatic fashion.

"I'm going to talk to him.." I say as I get up from the table with unbelievable courage. _Where was it yesterday when I was in the taxi with him?! _

"Good luck!" The whole table shouts in unison from behind and turn and give them a quick thumbs up.

"Hey…" I smile and wave shyly at Christian, who's sitting with his face buried in his phone.

He raises his head and his expression changes from sad and serious to warm and joyous.

"Hey, Ana. Sit down.' He offers me to sit next to him, I take him up on his offer and sit down, my flush betraying me once more, 'what's up?"

"Don't act like that didn't happen. You looked hurt and embarrassed, and I wanted to be a good friend and see how you are."

"We know nothing about each other, we shared a cab together and we didn't even speak. But, you consider us friends?"

_Thanks, bro, way to start the conversation._ "Listen, you should be thankful I'm here to see how you're doing. I haven't seen you with any friends, just the blonde girl. The least I expected as your response was that. Can't I get a _"thanks"?_ I snap.

He laughs loudly, and I'm rewarded with that bright, beautiful smile.

"Well?" I say trying hard to keep a straight face; his smile is contagious, and I give in, laughing and smiling with him.

"You have a beautiful smile,' he says admiringly, 'thank you."

"You're welcome." _He just complimented me, _and I suddenly feel a little hopeful that he might like me. I shake my head to rid my thoughts of one day being his girlfriend.

Christian and I spend the rest of the lunch hour getting to know each other. Despite his insanely perfect looks, he's very humble and funny. Throughout the hour we talk, I catch him staring into my eyes, like he wants to know what I'm thinking.

It's seventh period, and I sit in my seat before Christian arrives to class. I feel a little anxious to see him, now that we're kind of friends.

Then he enters the classroom looking his usual gorgeous self, swaggering purposefully to his seat in front of me. He smiles brightly and waves at me and I reciprocate gladly.

After school Quinn invites me to hang out with some of our lunch group. We all hop into Edward's car and drive to Dolphin Mall for a movie and dinner. Quinn's sitting in the back of the car with me and Bella, Edward's driving and Michael's riding shotgun. Bella and Quinn are talking excitedly about which movie to watch, meanwhile I'm looking out the window at the passing buildings and the beautiful city from the highway with my earphones in. _I wonder what Christian's doing. I wonder how they broke up; that is if they broke up._ It could have been a fight that might have been talked through by now and are back together. Quinn interrupts my thoughts with a nudge, "What do you want to watch, Ana?"

"How about a cartoon movie? I haven't seen one in ages. I hear _Hotel Transylvania _is fun."

"_Hotel Transylvania_ sound good to everyone?' she asks and everyone yells out "yes", ' then it's settled.' She lowers her head as if to whisper something only I can hear, "You okay? You seem like you have a lot on your mind, or someone?" She eyes me curiously, she knows who I'm thinking about.

"I wonder if they got back together." I say silently so she can only hear me.

"I highly doubt that. Rumor has it that Christian just said he didn't want to be with her anymore. She freaked out, as we all saw, and he turned tomato red with embarrassment. There's been no reconciliation."

A hope fills me again, now I'm remembering his blush from Economics the first day I saw him; he looked so adorable. I smile in remembrance.

"You must really like him, he's all you seem to think about, and you just started talking yesterday."

I say nothing, just nod in agreement and turn my head to face the window so she doesn't see my smile. _He's free from the slut, _and I couldn't be happier.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is four days late._. I'm so sorry for the delay people. Life's been really busy with school and after school activities. Be aware that I am writing in my free time, it just takes a while for me to type it up and upload it. I really appreciate the support for you all. Reviews are truly welcome; I'm open to suggestions from you kind readers. Thank you and enjoy Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

It's Friday, and I'm think is _praise the Lord!_ I'm tired from all that's happened this week, enthused that the weekend's almost here. To my surprise, the day has been going by smooth and quickly. It's already lunch and I sit with Christian to discuss our plans for the weekend.

"I've been wanting to go to the beach ever since we moved here, but my dad never has the time or energy."

"You should. Do you have a bikini? Maybe we can go sometime." _I don't think that's a good idea, _being so close to him, just us, and him in just swim trunks. _Shirtless. _All to myself. It's so tempting.

"What are you doing this weekend?" I ask him, changing the conversation, wanting (and failing miserably) to mentally erase the thought of him shirtless and all to myself.

"I'm going jetskiing. I used to do it all the time when I was a kid, it's so much fun." He pauses, taking a bite of his burger. "_We _should do something this weekend. Or today, even." He mentions nonchalantly.

"Sure."

After the day's over Christian asks me to hang out after school. I take a look at Quinn before she leaves the classroom and she winks at me giving me a thumbs up as she takes her leave.

"Sure, anything you had in mind?" I say shyly, looking away from his brown eyes.

"We could go to my gym, play basketball."

He thinks he can intimidate me with sports? You got another thing coming, Grey.

"Cool!" I beam. "I don't have shorts though, I donated all nine pairs to the city shelter in the Manhattan division, along with some other things." I love helping those in need, it reminds me to value what I have since not everyone is as fortunate.

"Oh, that's very noble of you to do. We can stop at Target and get you a pair, on me." He smiles sweetly, almost like he's admiring my compassion for the less fortunate.

"Yeah. I don't see why not." _They aren't __**that**__ expensive._

"I'll drive." Then he takes my hand, gripping it softly while we exit the school. His hand is so soft and warm it's almost comforting, making me feel safe. He leads me to the passenger side of the silver Audi and courteously opens the back door to get my backpack out of the way, closes it, then opens the passenger door for me to enter.

It's almost four o'clock when we arrive at L.A. Fitness. I'm wearing my dark gray athletic tank top, the light blue basketball shorts Christian bought me, and a pair of blue and black Nike sneakers. He has on a tight black muscle shirt, showing off every corner of every ounce of his fine pecs. He also wears white basketball shorts and black Jordan sneakers.

We play one-on-one. Christian plays really well, but I'm no beginner either. I manage to score two three-pointers and four fouls for touching me, making each shot. He's touching me on purpose to distract me, but when I'm playing, I don't give a damn what he's wearing or how hot he looks in it, I'll kick his ass. But I must say, he's quite attractive when he's hot and sweaty. The score is tied twenty one points, next person to make a shot wins.

We both fail to make the next two shots, and when he's dribbling the ball for too long, ogling me I think, I successfully steal the ball and dribble it across the court and make an easy two-pointer from the side to see his reaction. Christian seems adorably frustrated and impressed that I wiped the floor with his sweaty ass.

"That was quite a game. I never pictured you as a baller, always dressed in girl clothes in school. But you're pretty good, I drop my hat to you." He smiles and bows. I giggle and reciprocate with a curtsy. He leans closer to me, staring at my lips, attempting to kiss me when I step back. I can't think clearly with his close proximity and his signature scent of delicious cologne and sweat. It's intoxicating.

I look up at his embarrassed expression. "Christian, you just broke up with your girlfriend of two years. We just started talking yesterday. Let's just be friends for now."

He drops his head to hide his embarrassment, then lifts it to gaze into my eyes, and I in his, like he wants to communicate with me telepathically.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." _I do, it was your testosterone rush from the game._

After we've refreshed we grab a slice of pizza at Pizza Hut and Christian takes me home.

"Thanks for the ride and the game. It was fun." I say smiling.

"Anytime, Ana. We should do it again. Sometime soon?" He says wishfully, looking at me with those big beautiful brown eyes.

"Yeah, anytime."

"Bye, Ana."

"Bye, Christian." I grab my book bag and wave, then enter the apartment building.

It's seven o'clock. The sun's still shining and dad hasn't arrived yet. I'm so exhausted I go straight to my room, change into sweats and instantly fall asleep.

All I see around me are people, so many people. They look around my age, with their backpacks on. I'm at school, standing right in front of the triple door entrance, getting nudged and pushed because I'm in their way. Then there's no one around me, the wind's blowing and it begins to rain. I stay frozen, I don't move. I just stay there, out in the open, letting the rain soak me completely from head to toe. My body won't move, my brain is telling me to hide from the rain, but my body won't listen. I'm waiting for someone. A warm hand grabs mine, squeezing it softly. I can finally feel bodily movement and my head whips to my right, and there stands Christian, his hand entwined in mine.

He looks at me with a bright smile plastered on his face, his brown eyes are glowing, transitioning into a green/brown color. He looks beautiful; even when he's drenched in rainwater. Suddenly he presses his body against mine, grabs the side of my face with his free hand and closes the distance between us so we're face to face. He beings to kiss me, his soft lips touching mine. His tongue is asking for permission to join the party, and I gladly invite him in. We kiss passionately for what seems forever, both his hands now on my face and I pull him even closer, flush against me. It's almost as if it were a romantic movie, like _The Notebook_. Then I feel my senses waning, Christian moves away from me, holding my hand and mouthing "soon" to me.

The image disappears as I wake up from my dream, disappointed. I mindlessly feel my lips and close my eyes. _It felt so real._

"No!" I shout to myself frustrated. This is what happens when you have sexy looking friends, this is my punishment.

I turn to look at the clock on my nightstand. 9:30 a.m. I slept for fourteen hours.

I walk out of my room and into the kitchen for some orange juice when I find a note on the countertop.

_Ana, something came up at work and I must show up at the office today. I'm truly sorry that I can't spend the day with you, mi'ja. The coffee's still warm in the coffeemaker and there's milk in the fridge for cereal. See you later tonight. I love you, Dad._

Today's Saturday and the morning sun is begging me to go outside. The weather is perfect for a day of exploring. I decide to dress casual: loose tank top, dark wash denim shorts and black Converse sneakers.

I'm out of the apartment by eleven and wait outside for the cab I had ordered an hour before. I stand under a tree, playing _Words With Friends_ on my phone when I hear a loud car honk coming from a distance. I look up and see a silver Audi. Christian's Audi. He drives the car until he parks beside me. He gets out of his side with easy grace and steps around to the passenger's seat to open its door. I just stand there.

"You're not getting in?"

"How did you know I was out here?"  
"I didn't. This is the route I take to school every morning and afternoon."

"But there's no school today."

"So it seems."

"You just happen to use the street I live on to get to school, even when there isn't school?"

"Or you just so happen to live on the street I use to drive to school, even when there isn't school. Look, I saw your standing there and I figured you needed a ride; and here I am." He's smiling at me.

"Alright, then." _That wasn't strange at all._ I get into the passenger's seat and he closes the door for me. Deep down I know I'm happy he came, after my dream I needed to see him.

Two seconds later he's inside, next to me, staring at me with those glowing brown eyes.

"You look beautiful today." He says softly, now knowing what mood I might be in.

I almost jump up and down at his compliment, but maintain my cool. "Christian, I've known you for a day. Stop with the compliments. I just moved to Miami and honestly, all I want right now are friends, _just _friends.

He nods his head and drives, his lips are shut for the entire ride.

"Why are we at Target?"

"Because we're going to get you a bikini. I thought we could go to the beach." He smiles radiantly.

Thoughts of him shirtless and in swim trunks whirl through my mind. This is going to be torture.

_Shit. _I mumble to myself as I realize what awaits; I know I want to see him half naked though.

Christian buys me a blue polka dot two piece and snacks for the trip. This Saturday afternoon couldn't be more beautiful. The marvelous sunshine's reflecting against the ocean water, giving it a blue green color. The breeze is warm as it brushes our faces when we walk onto the beach.

We decide to leave our stuff in plain sight. I remove my big shirt to reveal my bikini while Christian removes his tank top to reveal his chiseled features.

He really is the whole package: smart, funny and a fucking god in all aspect. He clearly works out from the looks of his abdominal muscles and his broad chest.

I'm just standing there, gawking at the sight of this Adonis in front of me. My eyes crawl up to his face and I see those brown eyes staring at me. _Oh shit, he caught me. _I'm all hot and bothered, and it's not necessarily the weather that's put me in this state. He knows I'm checking him out, but he doesn't seem to mind. Christian's trying to hide his amusement and fails miserably as a grin sneaks up on him and stays put on his face.

I quickly turn away from him and walk towards the water, my cheeks heating from the brief albeit intense moment of eye contact. I can't believe he's affecting me like this, in such a short amount of time. It just doesn't make sense. As I'm thinking this through Christian catches up with me and we walk to the water together, diving in.

Christian splashing water all around me, swimming in circles. I just stand there giggling like an idiot, which soon erases as our eyes meet while he's still underwater. He gets up for wait, merely inches away from me. I stare into his plump pink lips that look so kissable, they look so supple and soft. How I'd like to touch him. I turn my head to the side to keep those lips out of sight, and he turns my chin to face him again and he leans in.

I say nothing, aching for labial contact. Our lips touch, and weirdly, it's like they're magnetic; unable to separate from one another. I was right, though: his lips are soft, and taste so good. I wrap my arms around his shoulder and he grabs me by the waist to close the gap between us, my chest touching my taut stomach. He begins to nibble on my bottom lip as I tug his upper lip gently, able to take a breath of air without separating from him. I smile at the thought and soon we're once again wrapped up in a kiss, this time with tongues touching and feeling each other. I don't know what it is or how it happened, but I'm drawn to him. I haven't been able to get my mind off of him ever since he gave me the syllabus in Mr. Larkin's class, seeing that pink blush on his face was the cherry on top.

It's crazy, but it feels so right, like it was meant to happen. We separate simultaneously, our lips aren't touching, but we're holding each other, gazing deeply into our eyes.

"I'm sorry." We both say as we realize how awkward this is about to get. I'm the first to pull away and walk deeper into the water but he grabs my hand just in time before I plunge into the water.

"No, don't leave." He whipsers with the utmost sincerity. "I want you too, so much." He walks towards me, "I've wanted you ever since I laid eyes on you, the second our eyes met in Economics I fell for you in an instant."

I'm rendered completely speechless at his words, unable to find my own. "We can't do this, Christian. Not right now, it's ju-"

"Just what? What is it?"

"Christian," I take a brief pause trying to find the right words to say. "I've told you before; we just met. It's been two and a half days. At least give our friendship an honest chance."

"I know. But this has never happened to me before. I've never wanted to be with anyone as much as I want to be with you, Ana. I'm afraid that if we wait too long, some other guy will come in and sweep you off your feet and you'll have with him what I want with you."

I raise my arms to caress his dear handsome face.

"If you give our friendship a chance, it'll happen. Don't worry, I doubt I'll fall for someone else, believe me. I also fell for you in Larkin's class. But the best relationships are built on close friendships. We need to know each other, much, much more than what we know about each other now."

"Okay," he smiles shyly, content with my response. "I'll be patient, I'll wait for you, as long as you want, and when you're ready, I'll be right here waiting for you with open arms." He says sincerely.

We spend the rest of the afternoon on the beach, in the shade, getting to know more about one another. We both have a thing for wanting to give back to the community. Christian is an active volunteer at the shelter near where he lives and always tries to pitch in with whatever's necessary.

He tells me he was adopted when he was just a baby, at nine months. He views his foster parents as the real thing, saying that Grace and Carrick are as if he were of their blood. The conversation becomes very emotional when Christian tells me that his mother also had cancer. She was diagnosed with anemia when she was just beginning her second trimester. Grace was the doctor that gave her the diagnosis and told her she had the tumor for almost five months. Grace also attended his mother when she was giving birth to Christian, falling in love at the sight of him. His mother, Rosalina, died seven months after Christian was born and assigned Grace as his legal parent. She and Carrick welcome him with open loving arms, adopting two more kids: Elliot and Mia.

I tell Christian about my mother having breast cancer when I was eight and I begin to cry. I loved her so much, and to have her taken away from me at such a young age made me feel like I was being punished. I didn't speak for months, still unable to process that I could no longer hug her, kiss her, touch her. Dad brought me to therapist after therapist, but nothing worked. I remember the numbness I felt during the day, and crawling into a fetal position and sobbing silently at night, questioning why I had to go through such inexplicable pain.

Dad was totally the opposite. I wondered why he seemed so normal after the death of his wife. It made me question if he ever loved her at all. But he suffered in silence like I did. He'd put on a normal face and try not to mention or remember her in public, or else he'd break down. Then one day while I was at the dining table coloring in my coloring book, he changed the channel onto a basketball game: Heat vs. Celtics, immediately piquing my interest. I watched fascinated.

Ever since then basketball has been my favorite sport. It helped me talk again after eight months of mourning and sadness. My first words were "Dad, can you teach me how to play?" We went to his gym and he'd teach me the basics, and little by little began teaching me more advanced techniques. It helped me channel all my sadness and rage into the game, since basketball is just as much a mental sport as it is physical, requiring total concentration. I started to play for my school's team in middle and high school, leading both schools to be district champions. I was no longer angry for having my mom taken away from me, because I now know that she's always with us, no matter where we are, and that helped me to keep going.

By the time we leave the beach it's 6:30. We both look really, really tan. I notice him eyeing my legs as I throw on a pair of shorts and a tank top, working his way up to my face. He realizes that I can see him staring and looks away when his eyes meet mine, embarrassed. For some reason I can't help my smile, his blush is just too adorable to stay serious.

Christian stops to get us some ice cream at Dairy Queen and he drops me off at the apartment.

"Thanks for today, it was fun." I give him a kiss on the cheek, grab my beach bag and get out of the car, biting my lip.

He smiles brightly at me. "Anytime, Ana. See you on Monday?" He asks like it's a promise wanting to be kept.

"Monday." I say and smile shyly at him reassuringly.

The apartment's lights are still off. Dad hasn't arrived yet. Something big must have happened at work to be out so late on a Saturday.

I can hear the entrance door open from the hallway. It's eight and I've showered and changed into pajamas. He'll know I went to the beach from my tan, I just won't say I went with a guy.

When I enter the living room I see he's dressed in fishing gear, wearing a fishing hat, a tank top, khaki shorts, sandals, and a rod in hand. He reeks of the outdoors and fish. _He didn't even go to work today._

"I thought you were working." I say with his note from this morning in hand.

"I thought so too. My boss called me up at five in the morning telling me I had to go in because the company's server crashed and thought I might be of help. I left dressed like this, minus the hat and rod. My boss was waiting to go fishing with me and needed a way to get me out of the house, me thinking I was needed at work. I wrote the note without knowing his plans, and when I wanted to call to check up on you we were already at sea, and the reception was terrible with all the wind. I'm sorry mi'ja I just lost track of time, please don't-"

"Dad, don't sweat. I'm not mad, I was just curious. I'm glad you had fun today, you need friends. You got pretty burnt, though."

Today's lazy Sunday. Every time it rains hard I just crash at home, eat Cap'n Crunch and watch _How I Met Your Mother _dvd's, while dad spends the morning and afternoon gutting and filleting the three large fish he caught yesterday.

Monday comes like lightning on a rain day. I'm so anxious to see Christian and ask him what he did yesterday.

By lunchtime I walk to our table but he's not there. He's normally first to show up. I don't recall seeing him in the hallway either. _He promised he'd come. _Five minutes pass and he still hasn't shown, so I decide to text him, but I remember that we never exchanged numbers. I check him up on Facebook and Twitter, but can't find him. I have no social contact with him.

He doesn't show for lunch, or Economics for that matter. I don't know whether to be sad or pissed that he left me hanging. I have a desperate urge to find him, it's gnawing at my brain. I can't concentrate at all on my classes, and from that moment one, my life is missing one Christian Grey.

A/N: Hi, everyone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter I will try my best to have Chapter 4 uploaded within the next few days, hopefully this weekend, the latest being Monday or Tuesday. I hope you're enjoying it so far. Reviews are always welcome, so feel free.

xoxo

Updated A/N: 12/5/2012 - Will be updated this weekend. Chapter will be up on Saturday 12/8 & by Sunday 12/9 I'll have Chapter 5 up! Thanks to everyone (like 2 people lol) that have kept an interest & want updates!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: ** TWO MONTHS OF NO CHAPTERS. I BLAME WRITER'S BLOCK. **I just can't keep my promises lol. Happy Holidays! I have until the 7th off from school so maybe I'll get started on Chapter 5 after this one ;) Enjoy & thanks to everyone who's supporting this story! Reviews are always welcome. xo

**CHAPTER FOUR**

It's been three weeks since Christian and I were at the beach. It's been three weeks since I've seen Christian, since I've seen Christian. And I feel emotionless.

Every morning I wake up, and I see his face. My eyes open and brown eyes are looking at me, and then it suddenly fades. I walk into seventh period every day hopeful I'll see him, and my result is utter disappointment.

Life has become empty and gray. _Grey. _Every time I see or hear the word makes me shiver. I'm a body with no soul. Christian left and took my spirits with him. I'm nothing; just hollow and lifeless.

I've become a programmed robot: wake up, brush teeth, chew cereal, and sip coffee. Nothing that requires much thought. I'm dull; I only knew him for two days and it feels like I've known him my whole life. It hurts so much that it doesn't hurt. It's numbing.

My nights have been sleepless. All I do is dream of him. His brown eyes searching my gray eyes. _Grey. _Saying his name or even thinking it is so fucking painful.

I get out of bed every morning at four, throw on some sweats and run at the nearby park for an hour. This has been my routine ever since he left, miraculously living on two hours of sleep. But I don't give a fuck; I'm game for any distraction.

Dad doesn't even know. Once he's up making coffee I'm already showered and dressed by 6.

X

I joined the school's varsity basketball team for even _more_ distraction. Coach Parker assigned me as captain, meaning I play a lot more than others.

Today's a big day. We face off against one of our biggest rivals: Miami Prep High. They've beaten every single opponent…. Except us. Their captain, Jessica Langler, is five feet and eight inches of raging fury. Every time I had the ball she'd appear out of nowhere and attempt to run me to the ground, but I would dribble around her, and make a quick pass. We won that game. 33-31, thanks to my three-pointer. Jessica took it much better than I expected; she even gave me a handshake.

But she can't play in today's game because of a sprained wrist, but that doesn't make this any less challenging. MPH's entire team is above 5'5''. I'm 5'4'', but I love a challenge.

We end up winning once more, with a score of 56-43. I made 19 of those points; two three-pointers, six two-pointers and a foul shot. The bleacher was packed with students from both schools at the home gym. Everyone gave me high fives; I felt honored. Even _they_ were slapping me up, though Jessica wasn't as friendly.

I begin to look around the gymnasium to see if I find him. I find nothing, and the disappointment begins to flow through me again.

X

It's finally October 30th; Miami's game against Boston. It's the most welcoming distraction I've had in a while. My day at school goes by quickly, _very_ quickly in fact.

I get home to find dad on the couch dressed in his favorite LeBron James jersey and smile. He looks really excited to go; it's been our first game in _months._ Enthusiastically I run to my room to shower and change into my jersey.

The AA Area is completely packed with people dressed in white jerseys. I'm wearing my white Dwayne Wade jersey that I got for my birthday last year. Apparently dad's boss Carrie is a Heat fan as well and decided to join us.

X

The first quarter starts at 6:50, and if I could see the tension between both teams it'd be a fiery red and orange aura occupying every inch of this arena.

The seat beside me has been empty since the game started, which is kind of strange. _Who the hell would pay $500 and miss this? _The thought quickly disappears as I'm drawn back into the game, spotting Rajon Rondo giving Ray Allen a dirty look.

Ten minutes into the game I feel the vacated seat next to me fill and a warm hand wrap around mine.

My immediate reaction is to whip my head to the right and there I find Christian. _Really?_ The panic within me is so strong that I nearly slap him across the face because that's my natural reaction. But he doesn't flinch, or close his eyes. He's a cool as a cucumber, and a sexy looking cucumber. His brown hair is tousled and messy; his eyes are a fiery brown with glowing amber around his iris. He has on a leather jacket and jeans.

He looks unreal.

His eyes are searching me for something unknown. For permission. For a way in.

I can't say anything; my words are lost on me.

"Hey," he smiles and winks a shining glowing brown eye at me, "sorry I haven't seen you in so long."

My nerve to brain function is up and running and I yank my hand from his reach.

"What made you think I missed you?"

Now he has the audacity to shush me and make me wait until the first quarter is over to talk.

X

The first quarter is over, the Heat are leading 31-25 against Boston. Someone from behind us calls out Carrie and Dad so they both get up and walk back to who seems to be a fellow coworker.

"How have you been? I missed you."

"Cut the shit, Grey. I don't need this from you right now. You broke your promise." I say trying to keep a steady, angry voice when all I want right now is to hug him tightly and tell him how much I've missed him. But he seems to believe my rage from the look on his face.

He closes his eyes and sighs deeply, opening them again.

"Don't give me that shit, Ana.' Now _he_ sounds angry. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you ever since our eyes lock in Economics.' He caresses my chin, "I'm confused about whether or not I should feel what I feel for you. We only had two days to get to know each other and after that I really fell for you. But, I'm a damaged man. I don't want my problems fucking you up."

I'm at a complete loss for words. This beautifully chiseled Greek God has feelings for me. Only thing I manage to get out is:

"How did your parents let you stay three weeks without going to school?"

"Ana, my parents are _loaded_. Like you wouldn't believe. They donate money for school funding once a year. When I told them I wanted a break, my Dad made a visit to speak with Principal Philips and give him a very generous bonus donation in exchange for me to keep my grades the same. Have you ever heard of the interior design corporation _Grey Design & Architecture_? My father founded that company.

_Oh, shit._ "My dad works there. He's the senior executive of the Interior Design Department."

"I know. I know everything about you, Ana."

'_Scuse me?_ "Wait, what?"

"The day your dad was in process of transferring his position to the company's new headquarters here in Miami, I was with my father in his office while he was doing a thorough background check on Ray. He showed me his picture and in his file it said he had a daughter around my age. When he came in to explore the department, he brought you along. I was in the meeting room while the two of you were approaching my father's office. The first sight of you left me dumbstruck. All I thought of in that moment was how beautiful you looked. I couldn't put you out of my thoughts for that entire day. Those gray eyes mesmerized me. And when I saw you walk through that door seventh hour on the first day of school, I couldn't believe my luck."

He smiles shyly and his blush overpowers his cheeks, reminding me of the first time I saw him in class and our eyes locked.

"If you're rotting in money, why are you in public school?"

"I grew tired of the fake preppy shit I saw my whole life. I hung with the wrong people. I wanted to be around regular kids, as annoying as it gets with their swag shit, they're all different and normal."

"Why do you think we don't match if you fell for me?" And I for you, you have no idea...

He takes a deep breath and looks down for s second, then looks up at me. "I don't know. I don't know what to do... I mean I want you and me to be together. In the worst way, honestly. But I have a past that you don't want to visit. If I ever told you, you'd be running to call the cops and have me in a psychiatric facility."

_Well okay, then. _"How old are you anyway?" I try to sound as unaffected as humanly possible after all this. I begin to feel all warm and fuzzy.

"I turned 18 in July. I also looked you up after I discovered your name. Anastasia Steele. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. You turn 18 in December, right? If I'm not mistaken." He knows he's right.

"Well, you were the one who looked me up. You tell me." I sound very flirtatious as that comes out, where the fuck did that come from?

He laughs lightly and grins. "Would you be my girlfriend?" He says to me, sounding very hopeful. I can hear his sincerity.

_What! I don't even know you, bro!_

"That's rushing things. First I need to know you. I'm not stupid; you can't trick me into becoming yours."

"Who said I was tricking you? But I'll wait as long as you want. I've never felt this way before about anyone." He leans in to the little space we have between us in an attempt to kiss me. I don't lean it, I don't pull away. I just sit there; frozen.

Just as his lips were about to touch mine I see a shadow out of the corner of me eye. Dad. _Oh boy._

"Ana?! What are you doing?!" I turn to him, he's looking at Christian with a full on head to toe glare. I don't know if he's furious or if he's taking in the sight of his beauty. "What are you doing with my daughter?"

"Christian! Care to explain why you're trying to kiss Ray's daughter?" And Carrie magically appears from behind my father.

"Dad," Christian and I saw simultaneously, and almost break into laughter but stop when we see our fathers' glaring at us. Christian lets me speak first.

"This is Christian; he's a friend from school." I say, strictly emphasizing the '_friend'_ part.

"I know who he is. He's Carrick's son." He takes a look at Carrick, whose looking furiously at Christian. "And I know what friends do; making out isn't one of them."

Christian's looking at me for inspiration. To come up with some kind of excuse. Dad snaps us out of our little world.

"I'm over here, not in your eyes. You seem w_ay_ too friendly to be friends." He's getting flustered and exasperated. "Ana, you're only 17. Mi'ja you'll have time for boyfriends. I don't want you to date right now, and it's taking all the will in me not to kick this kid's ass for trying to kiss you. Only because he's my boss's son."

I do not want to have this conversation right now.

"Dad, can we talk later? Let's just enjoy the game." I plead desperately to get off topic.

"Fine, but this isn't over."

The Heat wins over Boston with a score of 120-107. Dad and I are in the car, me ready to go home and crash, him looking at me ready to talk. Here we go.

"Anastasia, why were you with that boy?"

"Dad, I wasn't with him. He just happened to buy tickets court side next to our seats. Pure coincidence. He's not my boyfriend, he's just a friend."

"Then why was he leaning in to kiss you?"

"I don't know, Dad. But I like him, a lot. He asked me to be his girlfriend but I told him we didn't know each other well enough to consider a relationship yet. We need to grow as friends." I pause, searching for the right words. "I'm not a kid anymore, though. When I turn 18 on December 14th I am legally able to make my own decisions, including who I want to have a relationship with.

"I understand where you're coming from, and I agree with what you said; let the friendship grow. Get to know each other more in depth. Just no kissing or touchy feely shit. Don't let him take advantage of you, or I'll fuck him up. If it feels right for both of you in the future, then go for it. The best relationships bloom from friendships. Give it time."

Wow, I never thought he would be so understanding. Or give me advice like that. I expected some World War III shit. But with him, I never know what to expect.

The following week at school is homecoming week. Our week commences with Superhero day and I choose a Captain America tee, dark wash jeans and converse sneakers, paired with my Ray Ban glasses.

By third period I already have four homework assignments. What the fuck?

In lunch I sit with Quinn and the group to discuss our plans for the dance. We all plan to go as a group, and after the dance go midnight bowling via limo. We're going all out!

"We should just get to the dance by limo, too." Says Bella with eager happiness.

"Well-" Michael doesn't finish his sentence because he's staring shocked and something or someone behind me. He looks at me wide-eyed, then back up, insinuating I should turn around. I do and standing behind me is Christian, staring intently at me. He's got on a Captain America shirt, dark wash denim and Converse sneakers. Like me. Except he looks glorious.

We're staring at each other for what seems like minutes, and then he suddenly shakes his head and eyes everyone at the table, whom are looking at us with interest.

"Can I sit with you guys?"

"Yeah, sure." Quinn says nonchalantly, with a gleam in here eye.

She finds this funny. She's smirking at me, and starts to pay my pat to tell me to move over to make room for him.

The table grows silent and they're staring at us again, then Edward blurts something out about homecoming and the atmosphere fills with conversations.

"Hi." Christian whispers leaning in and kissing my cheek. I feel a blush crawl up my face and the table goes quiet once more, all eyes on us.

"Hi." I boldly take a good look at him, even though my face must be the color of a tomato.

The table once again flows with excited talk about the dance. Christian suddenly speaks out, "Can I hang with you guys at the dance? I've never been to homecoming."

Everyone is silent once again. They're just full on staring at him. I know he's good looking but is it that intimidating?

We all agree with Christian coming with us, everyone starts up conversation once more, and Christian begins to whisper in my ear. "Would you like to be my date to the dance?" He asks with the most adorable smile I've ever seen.

"You'll have to earn it, win me over." I say jokingly, but I think he's taking me seriously. His face changes to a pensive expression.

"Challenge accepted." He says as he bites into his sandwich and winks at me with a sparkle in his eye.

I can't believe how perfect coming to Miami High has been. I'm surrounded by friends who care about me, and a gorgeous man who wants me to be his girlfriend.

Mr. Larkin is absent and doesn't leave any work for his classes. Everyone starts bunching up with their friends to talk about homecoming and tomorrow being sports days. My eyes wander to Quinn whose talking a girl with long dark brown hair. She looks back and winks. Winks mean good luck.

Christian gets up from his desk, and for a second I think he's about to leave me, but he just turns his chair and desk to face me. I can't help the smile that sneaks in and lights me up.

"Now, how about we get to know each other?" He says grinning.

The bell rings. I'm out the class with Christian and the halls fill with students eager to leave the school. We're walking to Christian's Audi parked across the street, something dawns on me.

"Why did you share a cab with me if you have a care?"

"I just wanted to be near you, get a better look at you to make sure it was you that I saw at the office. I kept telling myself to talk to you but I didn't know how to start. I didn't want to weird you out and be like "Hey, I'm Christian. I saw you once two months ago and haven't gotten you off my mind since. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Oh. How.. Sweet? I should be scared as fucking hell that this man knows everything about me but the fact that my stalker is really hot with sexy eyes makes everything feel better. I'm too weird for words.

As we're cruising down I-95 Southbound the soundless speed coming from the car makes me drift in thought. I begin to remember our day at the beach. Our kiss. My hand begins feeling my lips and I bite my bottom lip before realizing he's right next to me. Close enough to touch. Close enough to kiss.

It's really hard being friends with someone you're attracted. I mentally kick myself for not saying yes when he asked me to be his girl. The chemistry is there, but I want things to go the right way. I desperately want us to work, but I don't want to rush things.

The car comes to a stop and Christian is nudging my shoulder, shaking me out of my revere.

"What are you so pensive about?" He asks while he we're in front of the apartment building, a gleam in his eye. They're glowing and oh so beautiful.

"What? Nothing. I was thinking maybe I should get a job and start saving for a car." Distraction is key, but I feel like he knows what I'm thinking of...

"I don't mind picking you up and dropping you off. You keep me company, I'm always alone."

I want you so much. "Okay, but I'm still getting a job. My Dad doesn't know about this and if he finds out he will knock your teeth out."

"I don't know what the big deal is. It's not like we make out and have sex in here before and after school." His eyes are just dancing with humor, and that smirk on his lips isn't hiding either.

By six I've done all my homework, showered and changed into PJ's. The weather's shit today so I don't bother going out. I call up Quinn to see what's going on with her life.

"Hey stranger!"

"Hey..."

"Something wrong? Did Christian hurt you? If he did I'll go and kick his ass. I know a P.I. and look up his address and fuck shit up.

"No, he hasn't done anything, if he were to hurt me I'd do the ass kicking, no need to worry." I throw my arms over my eyes and bite my lip thinking of Christian. "I really like him, Quinn. He asked me out and stupidly I rejected him."

"It's obvious you guys are head over heels for each other. Why did you say no?"

"I'm not ready for a relationship. While he was on "vacation" for three weeks, I was a mess. I still haven't found my composure. I saw him at the game and he asking me out has just been overwhelming with everything."

"I see. Today in lunch all he did was stare at you. While you were talking with us he wouldn't take his eyes off of you, looking at you with the utmost affection. It was adorable."

"I don't know what to do. I already said no. He might find someone else by the time I'm ready to say yes."

"I doubt it, Ana. He has feelings for you."

I know.

Now I'm smiling like a fucking idiot.

I'm in love with him.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the very long chapter (: Chapter 5 will come soon, I promise.

-4/21/2013 UPDATE: The absence of an update has been too long. But I want Chapter 5 to be perfect. I've had so many ideas on how this chapter can go, I want it to be really good, to make all this time that I haven't uploaded a chapter worth the wait. It's coming soon, guys. I promise!


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

It's the last day of the week. Homecoming's tomorrow and today's the pep rally. There's also the homecoming football game but I could care less. Seniors wear blue in honor of our school colors: blue and gold.

Dad leaves early for work, and I can smell the coffee's inviting aroma coming from the kitchen as I walk to the bathroom for my shower.

I dress in a plain blue tee with a scoop neck, dark wash denim skinny jeans and settle for my black converse sneakers. I actually apply more makeup than my regular mascara and liner, finishing off with a peachy blush and blue eye shadow to match.

As I leave the foyer of the apartment building I immediately spot Christian's silver Audi and smile, waving at him as I walk to the car. His chivalry is as immaculate as ever, getting out of the car and opening my door.

"Such a gentleman.." I say jokingly

"Anything for you, babe." He winks at me and I think I die a little. He called me _babe_ and we're not even dating. There's that warm and fuzzy feeling again.

He has on a blue crew neck, jeans, and converse. Like me. What's up with all the matching? And his shirt is tight enough to see his pecs and shoulders outlined. I'm just sitting there in the car, gawking at this Adonis that wants me while he walks around to his door.

**ONE MONTH LATER**

It's odd not seeing snow outside on a December morning. Instead the sun is shining brightly and the palm trees are getting fanned from the light morning breeze. I miss my beloved New York City, but I'm not complaining.

My birthday isn't for another twelve days. My clock reads seven in the morning as I sit out on the balcony drinking coffee in my flannel pants and camisole, enjoying the beautiful morning.

Dad miraculously woke up early to go workout with a friend at the gym. He's not in bad shape, nor is he bad looking. He's actually _really_ good looking. Whenever his eyes catch the sunlight they glimmer like little jewels. He has an angular jaw and straight nose, short dark brown hair and a smile that could light up Times Square. Dad used to love to workout, but ever since we moved he'd been slacking and lost his muscle definition. Now he's just flab and bone.

He must have met someone. He never dated after Mom's death, afraid it would hurt me with all the shit I was already going through at only eight years old. If he is dating again I'm glad, he needs to be happy.

My mind suddenly drifts to that Friday during Spirit Week. After the pep rally when we were heading to the car, Christian came to a stop and turned to me. His eyes were glowing, and full of some unnamed emotion, searching my eyes. Then he spoke:

"Will you be my date to homecoming?" He pulls out a small black jewelry box from his backpack, eying me nervously. He opens the little black box and in it are a pair of silver plated diamond studs that shine against the sun's reflection.

My immediate reaction is a quiet gasp and widened eyes at the extravagance. My eyes shoot to his, he's looking at me with even more tension. _Geez._

"Christian, they're beautiful. I would love to be your date." I take the box from his hands and close it.

"I don't want those."

"But I want you to have them"

"They're beautiful but too expensive a gift for someone you just met."

"They'll look even more beautiful on you, you'll radiate. I hate when you say that. The time in which we've known each other has been short, yes, but the colossal of information we know about one another makes up for that. I feel like I've known you forever. They're not expensive, not for me, or you. I come from a wealthy family, but I work for my father so my money's well earned. How I spend it is only my concern. Please take them." His hands wrap around mine.

"Okay, I'll accept them. Now I feel bad because I don't have anything to give you." I take off a brown bracelet from my wrist. "Here, it's unisex so it won't emasculate you. Wear it tomorrow."

He laughs and takes the bracelet from my hand and puts it on, watching me as he does. From my eyes to my lips.

"I want to kiss you."

_You're really making it hard for me to say no, Grey.._

I touch his lips before he leans in.

"Soon. I promise. Just be patient with me."

"Ana, it doesn't matter how long we wait, because I know you share the same feelings for me as I do for you. And because I know, I'm willing to wait as long as you want." His fingertips are gently grazing my jaw, his thumb caressing my chin, and his eyes are just pouring into me.

The moment is so intense I almost forget to breathe, I can't take my eyes off of him. Reality hits and I remember we're in a public place, and I step back, open the car door and let myself in.

I can't believe this is happening. Something like this, the rush of passion that I'm feeling for someone I've just met not even two months ago, if you don't include his month of absence. It's all so overwhelming, like nothing I've ever experienced before.

Xxx

Tonight's the Homecoming Dance, it's 5:30 and I'm almost ready for Christian to pick me up in 30 minutes. The dance is at 7.

My dress is a deep purple strapless sheath dress to accentuate my curves, purple pumps to match. My hair is straightened and curled to give a Victoria's Secret look, my makeup light, with just some mascara, eyeliner and a bold fuchsia colored lipstick. To finish off my outfit I put on my mother's teardrop necklace and Christian's diamond studs, and end with a spritz of my favorite perfume.

It's 5:50, I take a last look at myself in the full length mirror of my bedroom, and looking back at me is someone I've never seen before, I look ready for a red carpet event. I hear a knock at my door.

"It's okay, dad, come in." The door opens and my dad is in the entryway. I turn around and his eyes light up.

"_Mi'ja, te ves hermosa._ You look so much like your mother, it's astonishing." He walks over to me and I smile, tears in our eyes.

"Thank you, dad." I give him a tight hug and kiss on the cheek, careful not to smudge my makeup with my tears.

"Christian's waiting for you in the entrance. He doesn't look so bad himself." He gives me one more look. "You really do your mother's beauty justice, I'm so blessed to have such a beautiful daughter, she's looking down on you with a great smile on her face. That beautiful smile that you always carry that reminds so much of her."

He kisses me on the forehead, and he takes my arm in his, and we walk together to the entrance, and there stands Christian... Oh my lord I've never seen anyone so gorgeous. He looks around the living room, tapping his fingers on the table.

His hair is perfectly quaffed, his suit is a charcoal black, silver cufflinks and a perfect bow tie. It's as if he came out of a GQ magazine cover. He looks perfect.

His eyes turn to me and his jaw detaches from his upper lip. His beautiful brown eyes shine with awe, and his smile widens as his walks over to take my arm from my father.

Dad grabs the camera on the table and take a few pictures of us. Before we leave Dad give me his blessings, a kiss on the forehead and a reassuring smile. "Have fun." He says as he holds the door and closes it as we leave.

Christian and I walk to the elevator and he presses the button, now looking at me. "Ana, you're breathtaking, your beauty radiates in this dress." He grabs my hand and kisses it, goosebumps begin to form at the contact and I feel my face heating up so I lower my face to hide my blush.

"Don't lower your head, I meant every word I said." He gives me a reassuring smile. The elevator opens and he takes my hand once more to lead me in.

xxx

We arrive at the hotel where the dance is taking place, Christian drives over to the valet, opens his door to get out, and comes over to my side and let me out of the car. "M'lady." He smiles with triumph when he sees me blushing.

I feel like another person now, I can't even say anything without feeling like it'll be something stupid. My ego is out for the night, to take its place is the annoying shy teenager with raging hormones.

Huge is an understatement for this ballroom. It's at least twice the size of a basketball court. Everything is so beautifully decorated, with lanterns everywhere. The table centerpieces are white orchids in a black crystal vases with designs etched in white.

"Ana!" I hear someone yell as we enter the room. I look to my left and see Quinn and the other members. She practically runs over to me with a big bright smile plastered on her face with open arms to hug me. "Hi, Quinn, you look beautiful." She does, wearing a long mint green dress, I'm guessing she's probably wearing short heels because she's tall enough. Her curly hair looks volumized and shiny, and her eye makeup brings out the deep green in her irises.

Everyone just looks beautifully dressed.

"You look beautiful yourself," her big green eyes are bright and full of joy, she notices Christian behind me, "hello, Christian." He's in between us, looking at Quinn as she greets him then around the room, Quinn's eyes are bigger than I've ever seen and she winks at me. "Should we go sit down?" He whispers in my ear in a soft, delicate voice that wraps around me like silk, I almost melt in that instant.

"Sure."

Xxx

The dance was amazing, a night I'll never forget. Throughout the three hours that it lasted the DJ played club music and even slow songs.

Christian can dance his ass off, he was on his feet dancing for almost the entire dance, and I danced with him every time. The last song of the night came alive in the speakers, Spandeu Ballet's "True". He stopped break dancing, approaching me with his eyes glued to mine, and his hands grasping my hips. My arms naturally move around his neck, and we begin to slow dance to the soft ballad.

Halfway through the song he begins to whisper to me in that smooth soft voice again, "you're the most beautiful girl in the room, you know that?" I lay my head on his shoulder and feel my face heating up, biting my lip. He moves his left hand up to my chin and looks me right in the eyes, and with the utmost sincerity, "I mean it, Ana. No one in this room is shining like you, my beautiful little diamond."

Something inside me couldn't take it anymore. It's been too long since I've felt his lips touch mine. There was a drive inside me that felt like a flame, revving up more and more by the second. My eyes move down to his beautiful mouth, I begin closing the distance between our faces, going three quarters of the way to his lips, he meets me the rest of the way, and we finally kiss.

How I've missed his soft lips, they feel better now than they did last time at the beach. We separate for a quick gasp of air, and I kiss him once again, hearing his soft chuckle turning into soft moans. His fingers get a better grip on my jaw and he begins to bite my bottom lip softly, making me liquify. I don't know how we were able to continue dancing while kissing but it worked, and the song came to a conclusion, as did our dancing.

We stop kissing. I keep my eyes closed for another second to absorb what just happened in the last 2 minutes and they open to look at him, looking at me. He's smiling brightly at me, and I can't help but blush like a tomato. My heart is beating its own drum; I feel breathless, like I've just run a marathon.

Ms. Gonzalez is heard over the speakers, "Well, that's it kids. I hope this was a memorable homecoming for you all. Another congratulation for the football team on that 14-3 win last night," everyone's voice goes into an uproar followed by hooting, "everyone start making your exit towards the front of the ballroom. Stay safe and have a great rest of your weekend."

"Come." Christian puts his hand in mine and he heads for the exit. "Wait," I yank and he turns to me with a look of such intensity that I almost forget what I was about to do, "I want to say goodbye to Quinn." He nods and I go looking for her but she's not in sight. "I guess she left, she told me her mom was picking her up on the dot at 11:00."

Christian and I walk towards the exit hand in hand, our mouths peeped shut. Christian walks to my door, and just as I think he's about to unlock the car and open my door, he turns to face me. "Ana, I know that it may be a little awkward for you after the kiss, but don't feel strange. I really, really like you. I know you have feelings for me. I know it hasn't been long since we've met..." There's a sudden pause.

"So...?" I don't know how we're gonna avoid this without it getting awkward.

"So I want you to be my girlfriend."

I think my heart just skipped a beat. From the look on his face I know he can't really see my expression, I have a mean poker face for _any _situation, but I'm completely speechless. I have no idea what to say, I think I'm forgetting to breathe.

_Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale._

He walks closer to me and grabs my hands, caressing my knuckles with this thumb.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Ana?" His smile is breathtaking, I don't know what I did to deserve a man so perfect.

_Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale._

"Yes. I would love to be your girlfriend." And with that sentence his smile broadens, and I feel my face beginning to hurt from the grin I'm giving him. He grabs me by the waist and seals my words with a kiss.

_I'm his. I'm finally his._

**A/N: **I do hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the exaggeratingly long wait. I've been busy. Chapter 6 is coming soon folks! Get ready ;)


End file.
